godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/S.C Wandering Souls (Phantom Arthur Ver.)
This S.C will cover two views, Charles and Phantom Arthur(Yes... Phantom) as Charles will try to uncover why Laura disappeared from the Den while Phantom Arthur goes through the Den to see the events after his sacrifice. Click Charles Ver. to see his view. ---- Where... am I... Who... am I... What... am I... I asked myself questions... but never have I answered them... My first memory... was in the Helix Tree... Something... I wouldn't call... home... I wander.... aimlessly through this... forsaken Tree... Until I reached outside... The whole land... is a barren wasteland... Humans... Aragami... They trive for survival.... I sense the same auras... Save one... who was different... Curious as I may be... But I never have the thought.... Is it the mind that controls you... or the heart that we follow... I floated down this base... marked with a flag bearing an Aragami... When I got there... Many things were found to be surprising... I found myself... immersed in a whole new world... It wasn't long until I took notice... that same aura... A girl... around Laura's age I presume... is helping a man... Who's Laura... That name haunts me... I followed this girl back to her room... Kaze... Hesitant once... never twice I entered in... Immersed with what's inside... I found myself trapped within the light... It wasn't long... Until the girl named "Kaze" stared at me... She raised her voice in fear.... Kaze: KYAAA!!! I covered my ears... Hoping this sound will wither... But it all ended... when that same man crashed into the room... He feared what happened... but he was stupid... Where have I seen him... where have I known him...? Two more entered... a boy and a girl... helped the man lying on the ground... That girl brimmed with a different light... Waiting for his injuries to heal... the girl questioned Kaze... Kaze's reply... was that she saw... a ghost... ???: Ghost? Everyone looked around in confusion.... telling her that ghosts don't exist... Then what am I... a Nobody...? I feared that nobody else can see me... let alone Kaze being able to... ???: Show yourself Phantom!! She raised her voice... to me.... standing behind... her... I explained my existance... towards her... ???: What is your intention?? Phantom? I felt the urge... to murder... but my heart doesn't let me... I justify my intention... to protect and serve... ???: So why are you disturbing Kaze? Surprised... I find myself... almost out of control... but Kaze's presence isn't letting me... Feeling the need... to explain once more... I reasoned with her... A pact... between Human and Aragami... ???: Then what is the condition to bring you here? ???: Uh Char-chan... I think that's enough cause you're scaring Kaze too much... ???: Hmm? They turned to Kaze... trembling in fear... I explained that only a Human blood can bring me back... as a Medium like her couldn't... She nodded in agreement... before telling the two boys to go away... After a while... She grabbed a core from a pouch... ???: Hold onto it while I get something. I saw her poking Kaze's finger... letting it bleed and drip upon the core... I watch as the blood soaks the core... slowly turning it red... ???: Once the core turns fully red, eat it. You will consume the core dripped with her blood. Kaze: Then what happens? ???: I'll explain it later. Let me get something to cover that injury I made. I wait for the whole core to turn red... but my hunger is more satisfied even before... Still waiting... I looked at Kaze but... My presence... never tells me that she can see me.... The core glows red... and I ate it... I feel the core... pulsing through my body... connecting all my systems... into one... NGH!!! Pain came the next... grovelling on the floor... while trying to resist... I couldn't even hold on... My head is trobbing with pain... ???: As I suspected... This being is "Arthur" who Laura questioned us three days ago... ???: How... is... that possible...? ???: It seems he was looking for a decent master, in return, providing his services to protect his master until the very end. Kaze: So... it's like a free servant? ???: Yes. Me: Ngh... I rose up wih confusion, trying to recognize my master. With my senses returning, I turn to Kaze. Me: Kaze-sama. Everyone was shocked to hear me say that. Let alone they don't know what I'm thinking. The girl requested that everyone present in this room should keep this quiet and they all agreed, leaving the room, remaining me and Kaze alone. She asked me why I picked her as my master, and I replied to her that she had the same aura as someone. Kaze: Oh right. Here, have some cookies! She passed me brown hard circular things that seem edible. I bit one, only to realize it tasted sweet and good, but my Aragami self disliked it, making me spit it out. I reasoned with Kaze that I liked it but my Aragami self couldn't take it. The day ended when she told me to sleep on the floor like a pet I am. When midnight came, I rose and manifested what it looks like a claw. I walked towards Kaze, still sleeping. I aimed my arm to strike but noticed a tear on her eye, halting my actions. Realizing what I'm trying to do is unacceptable, I wipe the tear off her face with a smile. Category:Blog posts